digimon_war_of_all_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gomamon
Gomamon is the Digimon partner of Emory Yoshida. If Emory doubts himself, Gomamon will become Pichimon. Gomamon can either warp Digivolve to Plesiomon or biomerge with Emory. Attacks * Marching Fishes: Gomamon sucks in and shoots a stream of fishes at his enemy. * Tail Slap: Gomamon spins around, slapping enemies with his tail. Personality Gomamon is extremely impatient, and has a bit of a temper if you get him angry. He's very kind and loyal to his friends, but can be a little on the aggressive side. Description Gomamon first appeared as Bukamon, when he first met his partner, Emory. He Digivolves to Gomamon to fight Snimon in episode 1. Days later, he becomes Ikkakumon to fight off Tylomon. During The Seven Great Demon Lords reign, Dragomon is sent to corrupt Emory. Gomamon watches in horror as Dragomon talks to Emory, trying to push fear deeper into his heart and doubts into his mind. Emory explodes, yelling that he will never give in, and that he and Gomamon will never give up. This angers Dragomon, who attacks Emory. Emory, knowing how weak Gomamon is, conquers his fear and protects Gomamon; resulting in the Crest of Courage glowing, and leading to Gomamon turning into Zudomon. Near the end of the series, Emory conquers all his fear; embracing true courage, and he combines his strength with Gomamon's to create Plesiomon. Gomamon later warp Digivolves to Plesiomon to fight the final battle. Other Forms The name "Gomamon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Pichimon Pichimon is the Fresh form of Gomamon. Pichimon is a plankton-fish Digimon. He only appears when Emory doubts himself. His only attack is Soap Bubbles. Attacks * Soap Bubbles: Spits out soap bubbles from its mouth, blinding the opponent's eyes. Bukamon Bukamon is the In-Training form of Gomamon. Bukamon is aquatic-dinosaur Digimon. His only attack is Air Bubbles. Attacks * Air Bubbles: Fires a blow of pink bubbles, created by wind and water. Ikkakumon Ikkakumon is the Champion form of Gomamon. Ikkakumon is a terrifying walrus-like Digimon with a huge temper. He isn't the type of Digimon you want to mess with. His strongest attack is Harpoon torpedo. Attacks * Harpoon Torpedo: Ikkakumon fires several torpedoes from its horn * Icicle Coat: Icicles sprout from Ikkakumon's body, freezing enemies around him * Horn attack: Attacks with its horn Zudomon Zudomon is Gomamon's Ultimate form. Zudomon appears like a turtle walrus Digimon. He carries around a hammer all the time which is meant to scare Digimon off. His strongest attack is Vulcan's hammer. After Gomamon is done in this form, he is forced to return to Bukamon. Attacks * Vulcan's hammer: Zudomon forms electricity around his Thor's hammer, and strikes the opponent with the shock waves when he swings it down. * Hammer Boomerang: Throws his hammer like a boomerang * Horn & Tusk: Attacks with his horn and tusks Plesiomon Plesiomon is Gomamon's Mega form. Plesiomon isn't as terrifying as his pre-Digivolutions, but will still put up a fight. After this form, Gomamon is forced to turn back to a DigiEgg. Plesiomon's strongest attack is Sorrow Blue. Plesiomon is known to represent Emory's sadness that he tries to hide. * Sorrow Blue: Plesiomon releases a sound-wave so sorrowful that it can bring anyone to tears. It is said that this attack reflects Emory's past. * Sad Water Burst: Plesiomon spews a jet of water from his mouth. * Water tail Blaster: Plesiomon turns his tail to pure water and whacks his enemy with it. * Hydro Impact Crusher: Plesiomon sends a ring of water to crush his enemy. Category:Male Digimon Category:Digimon